Rencontre entre le XIXème siècle et l'été 1976
by Hermy Massini
Summary: Sonsoles, jeune sorcière de 17 ans, découvre le passé pour le moins tourmenté d'une de ses ancêtres...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Je me suis inspirée du monde d'Harry Potter pour écrire cette histoire, mais aucun de ses personnages n'y apparaîtra. D'autant qu'une bonne partie de l'histoire se passe hors de la Grande-Bretagne et au XIXème siècle. Tous les personnages ainsi que leurs histoires m'appartiennent.

**Prologue**

L'été 1976 était chaud, très chaud, et ce encore plus à Florence. Cela ne pouvait qu'enchanter Sonsoles qui se trouvait justement dans cette ville pour les grandes vacances… Ses dernières grandes vacances avant l'année de ses ASPICs… Car Sole était une sorcière de 17 ans qui faisait ses études à Poudlard.

Elle savait, pour en avoir entendu parler par ses parents, qu'elle avait une aïeule argentine, Clara, elle-même sorcière, qui avait vécu au XIXème siècle et qui avait beaucoup voyagé. Clara était, pour autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, une cousine germaine de son grand-père paternel. Selon les dires de sa famille, Clara avait passé une enfance heureuse, baignant totalement dans le milieu artistique. C'était d'ailleurs une pianiste virtuose et elle savait jouer de la flûte de pan à merveille. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'attirer l'attention de Sole… Cette branche des Massini avait probablement appartenu à la petite bourgeoisie argentine. En tous cas, Clara avait passé son enfance dans une vaste demeure de style colonial dans la Pampa, où le grand-père de Sonsoles avait souvent passé ses vacances, et elle avait énormément voyagé : elle avait parcouru le monde entier. Sa course avait abouti en Italie, à Florence, dans cette même maison où Sole passait ses vacances. Là, Clara avait fini ses jours, heureuse.

Par une soirée plus chaude que les autres, Sole, désœuvrée qu'elle était, alla faire un tour dans le grenier de la maison de famille, qu'elle avait surnommé dans son enfance « la caverne d'Ali Baba bis »… Et pour cause… Ce coin de la maison faisait vraiment penser à la caverne des Contes des mille et une nuits : il était peu ordonné, mais rempli de merveilles. Combien de fois la jeune fille et ses cousin(e)s y avaient-ils fait de 'grandes' découvertes ? ! Sole avait depuis longtemps perdu le compte… Mais, ce lieu l'émerveillait toujours comme au tout premier jour…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : le vieux coffre Chapitre 1 : le vieux coffre**

La jeune sorcière se trouva bientôt devant un magnifique coffre en bois ancien et très ouvragé. Une vraie œuvre d'art ! Il devait être du XIXème siècle et il était évident qu'il avait beaucoup servi… Probablement avait-il été utilisé comme une malle… Comme il n'était pas fermé à clef, Sonsoles put, en faisant quelques efforts, l'ouvrir. Ce qu'elle y trouva ? Tout d'abord des photos en noir et blanc (à l'origine), mais à présent jaunies par le temps… Comme elles se situaient au-dessus, c'est elles qui attirèrent en premier son attention. Certaines étaient éparpillées dans le coffre, d'autres se trouvaient dans des albums, rangées par années… Le regard de Sole s'arrêta sur trois photos…

Une petite fille aux longs cheveux ondulés d'environ 10 ans, dans la Pampa, montant un cheval… C'est Clara… Plusieurs albums suivaient, permettant de voir l'aïeule de Sole grandir… Sur la seconde photo que regarda Sole, Clara, jeune fille de 15 ans, entourée par toutes ses amies, lors de sa fête d'anniversaire… Elle soufflait ses bougies… Puis, un trou de plusieurs années (au moins une vingtaine) suivait : pas d'album, pas la moindre photo… Peut-être n'existaient-elles pas, ou plus probablement, toutes celles qui se trouvaient dans le coffre reflétaient le bonheur… Or, à 15 ans, Clara avait vécu deux terribles drames… Sur la dernière photo que contempla Sonsoles, on pouvait voir une femme, de 35 ou 40 ans, un beau sourire sur les lèvres, devant le Ponte Vecchio, à Florence. Comme les deux précédentes, elle respirait le bonheur.

Il y avait aussi quelques lettres, que Sole vit à peine car elle avait aperçu autre chose… Plusieurs cahiers à la couverture bleu ciel… Il s'agissait d'un journal, du journal qu'avait tenu Clara entre ses 15 ans et son arrivée en Transylvanie… Sonsoles hésita un peu avant de le lire… Mais, sa curiosité l'emporta.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : début du journal de Clara, fêtes des 15 ans Chapitre 2 : début du journal de Clara, fêtes des 15 ans

Sole commença donc à lire le journal de Clara. La première page était datée du 28 septembre. La jeune sorcière détailla l'écriture de son aïeule : ronde, fine, avec des pleins et des déliés et rédigée à la plume et à l'encre violette.

« **Aparicio, le 28/09/57**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu et fêté mes 15 ans… Je profite de ce jour pour entamer mon journal. Pourquoi ? Pour garder des souvenirs précis des jours qui sont importants à mes yeux… Comme aujourd'hui…

Les 15 ans… Année importante à mes yeux comme à ceux de mes parents… C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils ont organisé une grande fête… Pour marquer ce passage d'année, pour respecter la tradition…

Je n'aime pas particulièrement les mondanités, mais là, j'ai dû m'y confronter…»

Tels étaient les premiers mots. Ensuite, Clara racontait sa journée et surtout la fête que ses parents avaient organisée pour ses 15 ans. Beaucoup de monde y était convié et participa à cette journée mémorable, parmi lequel, Marisol, la meilleure amie de Clara. Matias, avec qui Clara entretenait une relation particulière, était aussi présent. Entre eux deux existait une sorte d'amitié-amoureuse-fraternelle… Tout ce que savait l'argentine c'est que le jeune sorcier (car Matias en était aussi un) comptait beaucoup pour elle et qu'il était bien plus qu'un simple ami…

Les parents de Clara avaient fait préparer tous ses plats préférés. La jeune fille passa une merveilleuse soirée en compagnie de sa meilleure amie et de Matias. Elle accorda à ce dernier la plupart de ses danses. Cet anniversaire marqua les esprits comme étant l'une des journées les plus réussies.

« **Aparicio, le 30/09/57**

Aujourd'hui, je suis allée à la fête d'anniversaire de Marisol. Je ne suis pas persuadée d'avoir eu raison… Je m'y suis ennuyée plus qu'autre chose… Trop de monde… Trop peu de personnes que je connaissais… Mais, il m'était difficile de ne pas m'y rendre… Après tout, c'était la fête de ma meilleure amie…»

Deux jours plus tard, la fête des 15 ans de Marisol eut lieu. Clara avait été, bien sûr, mise au courant longtemps en avance. Elle hésita longtemps à s'y rendre… Elle était persuadée, connaissant les parents de son amie, que cette fête serait plus mondaine et moins intime que la sienne. Et puis, Matias qui avait été aussi invité, ne pouvait venir. Clara n'y alla donc que pour complaire à ses parents, - qui considéraient cette célébration comme un passage obligé et comme une impolitesse de ne pas faire acte de présence – et pour faire plaisir à Marisol en étant à ses côtés. Sa meilleure amie étant obligée de s'occuper de toutes les personnes présentes, l'argentine se sentit un peu seule…

Sa vision des choses changea légèrement lorsqu'elle devint la musicienne de la fête. Car Marisol, connaissant les talents de son amie, lui demanda de jouer de tous les instruments qu'elle maîtrisait : du piano, de la flûte de pan et de la guitare. Or, prise dans la musique, Clara en oubliait tout le reste…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Une rentrée Chapitre 3 : Une rentrée

Les vacances étaient finies et c'est dans la joie que Clara, Marisol et Matias retournèrent dans leur école de sorcellerie patagone le 1er octobre. Ils n'allaient pas commencer une nouvelle année car, en Argentine, l'année scolaire va de mars à décembre.

Au numéro 9 bis de l'avenue du 9 juillet, à Buenos-Aires, les sorciers pouvaient voir une station de transports en tous genres, nommée La Paz (c'est-à-dire, la paix), leur permettant de rejoindre n'importe quel lieu du monde des sorciers. Les moldus, bien sûr, ne connaissaient pas l'existence de ce numéro de l'avenue.

Ce 1er octobre, les trois argentins, une fois installés dans la diligence, se mirent à parler de leurs vacances, de la fin de cette 4ème année dans l'école de sorcellerie patagone (le troisième trimestre était sur le point de commencer) et de la cinquième année qui approchait avec ses examens ainsi que le choix de leur future carrière. Matias hésitait entre joueur professionnel de quidditch et professeur d'histoire de la magie. Marisol, elle, était sûre de vouloir être en contact avec les créatures magiques. Quand à Clara, elle ne savait si opter pour le poste de guérisseuse à l'hôpital pour les maladies et blessures magiques argentin ou pour celui de chasseuse de mages noirs : ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle voulait aider les autres, être au service de la communauté magique. Clara était assez douée en potions, ce qui était un atout pour sa première idée... En fait, l'argentine se révélait une excellente élève. Ses deux amis, connaissant bien le caractère de la jeune fille, étaient persuadés qu'elle choisirait la seconde carrière qu'elle avait évoquée. Certes, elle volait au secours de quiconque en avait besoin – ce qui aurait pu en faire une bonne médicomage -, mais elle était avant tout une fervente opposante à la magie noire, courageuse et impulsive, voire intrépide… Ce qui la conduirait tout naturellement vers la chasse aux mages noirs… Et ses amis ne doutaient pas de sa réussite scolaire ni professionnelle.

Tandis que Matias et Marisol poursuivaient la discussion, Clara partit dans ses pensées, plus précisément dans un souvenir vieux de presque quatre ans.

1er jour de la première année, durant le voyage :

Ce 1er mars, Clara prit pour la première fois la diligence à la Estacion de la Paz1, destination la escuela de hechizeria Libertad2. L'enfant s'assit à côté d'une jeune sorcière qu'elle connaissait de vue. C'est ainsi que durant ce voyage, elle devint l'amie de Marisol. Alors qu'elles discutaient de leur nouvelle école, de ce qu'elles savaient ou ignoraient, de ce qu'elles imaginaient,… Un petit garçon, assit devant les deux filles, entra dans la conversation. Il s'appelait Matias… Tous trois ne tardèrent pas à devenir inséparables.

Matias et Marisol s'étaient aperçus que leur amie était songeuse. Clara leur expliqua qu'elle venait de revoir leur rencontre dans son esprit. Ils discutèrent un peu de cela. Puis, comme la nuit était tombée – après tout, ils devaient traverser une bonne partie de l'Argentine pour aller dans leur école -, Marisol s'endormit.

Après avoir parlé de musique avec Clara, Matias passa un bras autour des épaules de l'argentine qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« **Libertad, le 1/10/1857**

Les vacances sont terminées et aujourd'hui nous avons pris la diligence pour retourner à l'école. Le trajet est si long… Une journée ! Mais, c'est toujours un plaisir de retrouver le château : les lieux sont si familiers… En fait, Libertad est comme une seconde maison…

Il est tard, mais je profite du calme de la salle commune – tous sont partis se coucher – pour écrire : ce que je n'ai pas pu faire durant le trajet. Le troisième trimestre vient donc de commencer. L'année sera bientôt finie et celle qui vient sera celle des choix… Sans parler des examens… »

1 Station de la paix

2 Ecole de sorcellerie Liberté


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Mauvais augure ?**

Le mois d'octobre s'écoula, chaud et ensoleillé – c'était le printemps -, pour arriver à ce 31 octobre 1857, date qui signa le début des malheurs de Clara et la fin de sa scolarité à Libertad…  
Ce matin-là, Clara devait participer à la dernière séance d'entraînement de quidditch de l'année : c'est que la finale devait se tenir dans les jours suivants. Et Clara était l'attrapeuse d'une des équipes y participer. C'est donc à cela qu'elle pensait en prenant son petit-déjeuner.  
Un hibou, celui de sa famille, se posa devant elle à ce moment-là. Que pouvaient bien lui vouloir ses parents? La jeune fille l'ignorait, mais en reconnaissant l'écriture de son père, elle fut prise d'un pressentiment : elle craignait que cette missive ne fût porteuse d'une mauvaise nouvelle… En effet, en général, les lettres – quoiqu'elles annonçassent - étaient de la main de sa mère… Que ses parents eussent dérogé à l'habitude prise au cours des quatre années passées lui paraissait de mauvais augure.  
C'est donc d'un geste nerveux qu'elle ouvrit la missive. Elle la parcourut rapidement avant de la laisser choir. Son visage était devenu blême et son regard totalement absent. Ses deux amis le remarquèrent et comprirent que le message était porteur d'une triste nouvelle. Ils commencèrent donc à l'entourer et à lui demander ce qui la mettait dans un état pareil. Incorrigible têtue et beaucoup trop secrète, elle refusa – dans un premier temps – de leur confier ce qui n'allait pas… Inutile de les inquiéter – ce qui était pourtant déjà fait. Du moins, était-ce là ce qu'elle aurait souhaité éviter. Quand, en se levant pour aller se réfugier et s'isoler dans une salle de classe vide, elle chancela, l'inquiétude de ses amis grandit. Matias la rattrapa et tous trois quittèrent, ensemble, cette salle comble du château. Ses deux amis emmenèrent Clara au bord du ruisseau qui coulait dans le parc, lieu tranquille à cette heure-là de la matinée et que la jeune fille appréciait tout particulièrement.  
De longues minutes s'écoulèrent encore avant que la jeune argentine ne se décidât à tendre en silence sa lettre à ses amis… C'était écrit en espagnol, lui épargnant le besoin de tout expliquer. Pendant ces longues minutes ainsi que le temps de la lecture de la lettre par Matias et Marisol, le regard de Clara était resté complètement vide et absent. Mais, une colère sans nom y fut bientôt lisible : comment et pourquoi ces mages noirs avaient-il osé s'en prendre à sa mère… ? ! Car c'était ce que lui annonçait son père : sa mère avait été tuée par des mages noirs… Le désespoir de Clara était très profond… Sa mère qu'elle aimait tendrement… à qui elle avait dit au revoir en pensant qu'elle la reverrait… Mais, justement, elle ne partagerait plus jamais plus rien avec elle… C'en était bien fini du bonheur familial à trois… de la vie rose bonbon… C'était désormais un passé bel et bien révolu… et qui ne reviendrait pas. La tristesse de la jeune fille était telle qu'aucune larme ne coulait, elle était bien au-delà de ça… Elle en était incapable… Et puis, peut-être qu'une partie d'elle-même – celle qui s'était refusée à tout raconter à Matias et Marisol – voulait être forte, plus forte que le chagrin…  
Dans cette fameuse missive, son père lui apprenait que l'enterrement aurait lieu le lendemain, à Buenos-Aires. En lisant cela, ses amis s'étaient doutés qu'elle tiendrait à y être présente et qu'il faudrait donc qu'elle en obtienne l'autorisation. Au bout d'un moment, ils lui proposèrent tous deux, en même temps, d'aller voir le directeur à cette fin.  
Demander de l'aide au directeur … ? ! L'avertir de sa situation… ? ! Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? N'y avait-il pas un autre moyen de se rendre à l'enterrement… ? Et sans raconter ce qui se passait… ? Ces questions se mirent à trotter dans la tête de Clara, qui se refusait à se confier au directeur ou aux professeurs… Après tout, c'était sa vie… Et puis, ils avaient certainement d'autres choses à faire que s'occuper d'elle…

« NON ! » Ce cri, poussé par Clara, interrompit Matias et Marisol dans leur argumentation. Leurs yeux s'arrondirent comme des billes : ils étaient surpris par la violence avec laquelle leur amie avait prononcé ce simple mot. Ils en restèrent sans voix.

« Je... je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent… ni lui, ni les autres professeurs… » dit-elle d'une petite voix. On avait l'impression que l'enfant qu'elle avait été refaisait surface.  
Marisol et Matias échangèrent un regard : comment la convaincre ? Était-ce seulement possible ? Tous deux estimaient, contrairement à leur amie, qu'il fallait que le directeur et quelques professeurs fussent au courant… Et puis, il pourrait certainement fournir un moyen de transport rapide à la jeune fille…  
« Comment comptes-tu aller à Buenos-Aires et y être demain ? Car tu vas y aller, non ? » demanda Marisol, d'une voix douce. Elle essayait, par là, de lui montrer que ça ne serait pas simple si elle n'avertissait aucun adulte de l'école…  
« Je…ne sais pas… Je me débrouillerai… Je prendrai mon balai et je volerai jusqu'à la capitale… Ou alors, j'essaierai de prendre la diligence… »  
« Je veux être seule… » ajouta-t-elle, d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la contestation, coupant ainsi court à cette conversation.  
A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle se releva et planta ses amis là. Elle partit se réfugier dans son dortoir, laissant libre cours à sa colère contre les mages noirs.  
Entre-temps, ses amis décidèrent d'aller voir le directeur. De toute façon, ils voulaient lui demander l'autorisation de s'absenter le lendemain pour être aux côtés de Clara. Et tant pis si leur initiative ne plaisait pas à la jeune fille… ! D'autant qu'ils savaient qu'elle ne leur en voudrait pas et qu'elle n'admettrait leur idée qu'une fois mise devant le fait accompli.  
Tous deux se rendirent donc dans le bureau du dirigeant de l'école. Une fois arrivés là, ils lui expliquèrent la situation. Il la comprit immédiatement et convoqua Clara, afin de l'aider à rejoindre au plus vite Buenos-Aires. Par contre, le convaincre de les laisser tous deux quitter aussi l'école fut un peu plus dur. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Marisol et Matias de parvenir à leurs fins.  
Dans son dortoir, Clara s'était laissée tomber sur son lit, plongée dans de lugubres pensées. Sa main s'était refermée sur un pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou. Il s'agissait d'un médaillon en argent, finement ouvragé, contenant une photo d'elle et ses parents dans la Pampa. Lorsqu'on l'ouvrait, l'air de ''La lettre à Élise'' se diffusait. Il s'agissait là d'un des cadeaux que ses parents lui avaient offert pour ses quinze ans. Clara chassa les souvenirs de sa fête d'anniversaire, qui se rappelaient à elle. Puis, tout d'un coup, elle sortit de sa torpeur pour faire ses bagages. Ce fut peu après qu'elle vit un hibou se poser auprès d'elle, portant, accroché à sa patte, la convocation du directeur. Mais, pourquoi donc voulait-il la voir ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Rien de mal dans son souvenir, mais peut-être se trompait-elle ? En plus cela avait l'air urgent… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui demandât de venir juste ce jour-là et à cette heure-là… ? Ne pouvait-elle repousser cette rencontre ? Car, à ses yeux, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'aller le voir… Cependant, elle quitta son dortoir et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Car plus que dissimuler aux yeux d'autrui le drame qui venait de marquer sa vie, elle souhaitait éviter de s'attirer le moindre ennui… Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, elle ne rencontra pas ses amis en chemin. En avançant dans les couloirs, la jeune fille restait plongée dans ses pensées. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'arriver vite devant la porte du bureau du directeur. Elle était intimidée et, de ce fait, il lui fallut de longues secondes pour se décider à frapper… Ensuite, elle attendit qu'il l'autorisât à entrer.

« Bonjour monsieur. Je crois que vous vouliez me voir… » dit-elle, d'une petite voix.  
« C'est effectivement le cas, mais, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous mademoiselle Massini. »  
Ce que la jeune fille fit. Puis, elle laissa le directeur lui exposer les raisons de cette convocation soudaine.  
« Je viens d'apprendre par certains de vos camarades pour votre mère… Toutes mes condoléances mademoiselle… » Il se tut quelques secondes avant d'ajouter : « Je vous ai convoquée pour vous dire que je peux vous aider à rejoindre Buenos-Aires rapidement, si vous le souhaitez. »  
Hein ?! Comment ?! Il savait déjà tout ?! Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voulait faire … ?! Quant à « condoléances », ce terme avait toujours sonné bizarrement aux oreilles de Clara. En fait, la jeune fille avait toujours détesté ce mot, ce qui était destiné à s'accentuer…  
Pour l'heure, le professeur lui avait donc proposé de lui donner les moyens de rejoindre la capitale rapidement. Toutefois, Clara avait une mauvaise habitude, une très mauvaise habitude : celle de ne jamais demander d'aide, voire de ne pas en accepter… Et ce jour-là ne fit pas exception. Sans doute dans un mouvement de fierté, ou quelque chose de similaire, elle répondit :  
« Je vous remercie monsieur, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire… »  
« Ah… ?! – fit-il, surpris, avant de demander – Je suppose, alors, que votre père ou un membre de votre famille va venir vous chercher ? »  
« N…non, monsieur. » répondit la jeune argentine, intimidée, mais honnêtement. Car dans la mesure du possible, elle souhaitait éviter de mentir.  
« Que comptez-vous faire ? Et comment ? »  
Décidément, cette conversation, tournait comme celle qu'elle avait eu quelques instants plus tôt avec ses amis et à laquelle elle avait coupé court… Du moins fût-ce là ce que se dit Clara à part elle-même…  
« Je ne sais pas encore… »  
En fait, elle avait de nombreuses idées, mais sachant qu'elles étaient toutes plus irraisonnées, peu raisonnables ou plus irréalisables les unes que les autres, elle se refusait à les exposer à haute voix. Un silence s'installa que le directeur rompit en disant :  
« Mademoiselle Massini, vous êtes, durant toute l'année, sous la responsabilité de l'école. Pour rejoindre Buenos-Aires, il faut soit que quelqu'un vienne vous chercher soit que vous voyagiez grâce à l'un des moyens que je peux vous proposer. »  
Le directeur parlait posément, calmement, tentant de raisonner la jeune élève. Cette dernière, très entêtée, était toujours aussi peu décidée à accepter l'aide qu'on lui offrait. Si elle ne répondit rien, son regard affichait clairement le fond de sa pensée. Voyant cela, son interlocuteur comprit qu'il devrait être beaucoup plus convainquant voire faire montre de toute son autorité. L'entretien s'allongea pendant de nombreuses autres minutes, chacun restant fermement campé sur ses positions. Ce fut, cependant, le directeur qui eut le dernier mot.  
Il décida de lui créer un portoloin. Et qu'elle partirait immédiatement…  
« Mais… Excusez-moi, professeur… Mais, je voudrais prendre mes affaires… » fut tout ce qu'elle put objecter… Le directeur avait déjà créé le portoloin, et Clara n'avait plus qu'à le toucher…  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Elles vous suivront » assura-t-il. S'il avait choisi d'adopter cette organisation-là, c'est qu'il était convaincu que si elle ne partait pas maintenant, par ce portoloin, elle essaierait de ne pas se laisser aider… de se rendre à Buenos-Aires seule, par ses propres moyens – qui étaient plutôt limités -…

Clara partit donc immédiatement, car ne voulant être incorrecte ou impolie, elle s'était pliée à la décision du directeur. Elle arriva quelques instants plus tard à bon port, bientôt rejointe par ses affaires, comme le lui avait assuré de directeur de l'école de sorcellerie argentine…  
« Papa… » fut le seul mot qu'elle prononça en le voyant. Elle resta l'espace d'une ou deux secondes immobile, les bras ballants, comme paralysée, avant d'aller se jeter dans les bras de son père…

Entre-temps, Marisol et Matias avaient de nouveau rejoint le bureau du directeur, qui les renvoya chez eux. Là ils pourraient se préparer et ils partiraient le lendemain avec leurs parents pour la capitale.

« 31 octobre 1857… » Cette date était écrite dans le journal de Clara, tout comme les autres, quoique d'une écriture sans doute plus tremblante… Puis, rien… la page blanche… le néant… le vide… comme le vide que Clara avait ressenti ce jour-là en apprenant le drame… Le néant comme celui où sa mère se trouvait à présent…

En ce cas, comment Sonsoles, avait-elle pu, bien des années plus tard, savoir ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'avait exactement pensé, sentit, (…) Clara ? Rien de surprenant à cela : son ancêtre avait décrit dans son journal le 1er novembre au soir les événements de ces deux jours-là… Sans compter qu'elle pouvait aisément deviner ce qui était passé par l'esprit de son aïeule, les sentiments et émotions qu'elle avait pu éprouver,…


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : L'enterrement**

Clara et son père restèrent un long moment enlacés, pleurant chacun sur l'épaule de l'autre et tentant de se réconforter mutuellement. Combien de secondes, de minutes ou encore d'heures passèrent alors ? Clara n'aurait su le dire. Et son père non plus. Car tous deux avaient perdu la notion du temps.

Mais, il fallut bien veiller à la réinstallation de Clara, aux derniers détails de l'organisation du lendemain. La jeune fille et son père, mus par un même mouvement, se dégagèrent doucement des bras de l'autre. Silencieux, chacun vaqua alors à ses occupations, Clara allant dans sa chambre ranger ses affaires et s'asseoir sur son lit, pour réfléchir, et son père avertissant encore les quelques personnes qui, selon lui, devaient être mises au courant de la situation. Puis, vint l'heure du dîner, qui fut partagé en silence, autour de la table familiale, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées, qui, à peu de choses près, se recoupaient. C'était la jeune argentine qui avait mis la table. Et, suivant l'habitude, elle avait manqué mettre trois couverts… Durant tout le temps que dura le repas, Clara et son père posèrent de nombreux, longs et douloureux regards sur la place vide, la place où aurait dû être assise Isabel, leur « fantôme ».

La nuit de Clara fut tout sauf tranquille, paisible et reposante. Peuplée de cauchemars, telle était plutôt sa principale caractéristique. Cauchemars, comme par hasard, tous inspirés de la triste nouvelle du jour. Et également très – trop – réalistes. Si réalistes, qu'au petit matin, elle ne savait plus vraiment où étaient rêve et réalité. Avait-elle assisté à la mort de sa mère ou seulement apprise ? Où était-elle déjà ? La jeune fille mit un long moment à remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Puis, elle se leva, enfila une longue robe de soie noire, peigna longuement ses longs cheveux châtains-blonds – dire qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, c'était encore sa mère qui le faisait de temps en temps, par affection ! – et les attacha avec un ruban – toujours de soie - noir. Cette tenue, bien sûr, pour porter le deuil. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers le salon pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Pour ce faire, elle devait traverser une bonne partie de la maison. Chaque centimètre carré lui rappelait le passé, ce temps bien révolu où ils vivaient à trois… Chaque marche de l'escalier, chaque pièce, chaque meuble était porteur de souvenirs particuliers liés à Isabel. L'hiver, c'était là qu'elle s'asseyait, au coin du feu, à lire à haute voix un bon livre à tous ; c'était dans cette salle qu'elle jouait du piano, s'asseyant sur ce tabouret ; c'était sur ce bureau qu'elle écrivait ses lettres ;… Et dire qu'elle ne l'entendrait plus jamais jouer ''La lettre à Elise'' ou ''La sonate au clair de lune'' pour elle ! Mais, non ! Ca ne pouvait être ! C'était certainement un mauvais rêve, rien de plus… Car une partie de Clara tendait toujours à se persuader qu'elle hallucinait, l'empêchant de réaliser pleinement la situation. Ce qui devait changer dans les heures à venir. Clara s'attabla donc dans le salon, à sa place habituelle, tournant de nouveau les yeux là où sa mère aurait dû se trouver en ce matin du 1er novembre, jour de la Toussaint. Mais, impossible pour la jeune fille d'avaler quoi que ce soit ! Ce n'était certes pas raisonnable, pas la meilleure réaction à avoir ou tout ce qu'on voudrait, mais c'était celle de Clara. Elle renonça d'ailleurs bientôt au petit déjeuner et alla s'asseoir dans sa chambre, en attendant l'heure du départ pour la Recoleta, pour la cérémonie qui aurait lieu dans ce cimetière.

Les minutes s'égrenaient, interminables. Chacune semblait à elle seule durer des heures. Clara, durant ce temps, ne fit rien. Rien d'autre que se souvenir, penser à sa mère. Malgré la lenteur du passage du temps, l'heure de partir arriva. La jeune fille rejoignit alors son père et tous deux montèrent dans le fiacre, Adrián – c'était là le nom du père de l'argentine – aidant sa fille à s'y installer, en silence. Le trajet ? Toujours silencieux, chacun restant plongé dans ses pensées. Clara regardait le paysage, la ville de Buenos-Aires qu'elle connaissait si bien défiler sous ses yeux. Mais, elle ne la voyait pas vraiment, les images de son passé occupant bien trop son esprit. Enfin, la voiture s'arrêta à la Recoleta. Les deux Massini en descendirent alors. Ils étaient les premiers. Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par les amis et membres de la famille. Tous, sans exception, étaient de noir vêtus.

Et tout d'un coup, la jeune fille put voir deux silhouettes s'avancer vers elle. D'une part, une jeune fille dont les longues boucles anglaises dorées étaient retenues par un ruban de velours. Ses grands yeux d'un joli bleu clair exprimaient parfaitement sa compassion pour sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait, fort heureusement pour elle, jamais vécu de tel drame, mais elle partageait la douleur de Clara. Grande et mince, sa démarche était souple. C'était Marisol. A ses côtés, cheminait un jeune garçon aux cheveux courts et auburn. Comme tout un chacun, il avait mis des habits noirs. Il s'agissait là de Matias. En arrivant près de leur amie, ils la prirent chacun leur tour dans les bras, avec douceur. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient là, qu'ils la soutenaient. Le jeune garçon prit aussi le temps de plonger ses yeux noisette dans ceux si verts de Clara.

Cette dernière se dégagea bien vite de leur étreinte. Comme si elle craignait que leur compassion, leur désir de la soutenir fût de la pitié… Fort probablement s'interdisait-elle de se laisser aller en leur présence. Et pourtant, elle était soulagée, contente qu'ils fussent à ses côtés en ces moments difficiles ! Même si elle n'en donnait pas forcément l'impression.

Bientôt, tout le monde fut là et la cérémonie put débuter, mettant fin aux embrassades. Elle commença par une messe, à la mémoire de la défunte. Clara la suivait, vaguement, mais complètement absente, à des lieues de là. Et pour quiconque la connaissait, c'était manifeste. D'autant qu'elle chantait, mais sans donner l'impression d'y prêter la moindre attention. Et puis, elle le faisait d'une voix plus basse que jamais. Vint le moment de parler de la défunte. Clara était censée lire un texte. Elle s'avança donc vers l'autel. Mais, quand il s'agit de faire la lecture, sa voix lui manqua. On entendait à sa voix que les larmes devaient être proches. A cet instant également, la jeune argentine se trouva mal. A ne pas avoir mangé, elle n'avait guère de forces. Et puis, elle était d'une sensibilité extrême, ce qui contribuait à son malaise. Sans compter que la salle était petite, comble et qu'il faisait chaud… Clara sentit qu'on la soutenait, qu'on l'asseyait. C'était ses deux amis qui venaient de l'aider. La jeune Massini ne suivit plus du tout la suite des évènements jusqu'au moment de rendre un dernier hommage à sa mère. Ayant reprit quelque peu ses esprits, elle s'avança alors vers le cercueil, qu'elle arrosa d'eau bénite, tout en formant un signe de croix. Avant de s'éloigner, elle murmura, d'une voix si basse que personne ne pouvait l'entendre :

« Adios mama » c'est-à-dire, 'adieu maman'. Une longue file de personnes suivit que Clara ne regarda pas. Elle attendait tout simplement, ayant l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, que jamais l'aiguille des heures, ni même celle des minutes ou des secondes n'avanceraient, ne tourneraient plus. Mais, elles tournaient et ce moment aussi passa.

Etant revenue aux temps et lieux présents, elle s'aperçut que la mise en terre du cercueil commençait. Elle observait le cercueil qu'on faisait descendre dans la tombe, les yeux humides et la picotant. Elle sentait également comme une grosse boule dans la gorge. Boule de larmes non versées. Elle était d'ailleurs au bord de ces mêmes larmes, ce pourquoi ses yeux étaient humides, mais se trouvait encore une fois dans l'impossibilité de les laisser passer, d'exprimer ses émotions. Au contraire, elle tentait sans grande efficacité de refouler sa tristesse, d'être forte pour soutenir son père. Comme s'il avait eu plus le droit qu'elle d'être malheureux… Comme si c'était elle et non lui le parent… Comme si c'était elle qui était responsable de son père, à elle prendre soin de lui… Enfant qui devient parent, parent infantilisé par son enfant. En d'autres termes, le monde à l'envers. Mais, pour l'heure, Clara n'était pas consciente de cela. Elle se rendait juste compte que c'était un adieu pour toujours qu'elle devait faire à sa mère. Et qu'on la prenait doucement par les épaules. C'était Marisol, qui essayait avec ses faibles moyens de réconforter sa meilleure amie. Un instant plus tard, elle sentait une autre présence. Matias la prenait dans les bras. La jeune argentine s'accrocha alors à lui, cachant son visage contre lui. Elle se serait retenue à une bouée de sauvetage qu'elle n'aurait pas agit différemment, que sa poigne n'aurait pas été différente. Le jeune sorcier argentin la serra alors doucement dans ses bras, comme pour lui dire : « je suis là, je ne te laisserai pas ». En même temps, il commença à passer doucement une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Marisol, elle, avait laissé le jeune homme s'occuper de leur amie commune, mais n'avait pas pour autant renoncé à la réconforter comme elle le pouvait. De sorte qu'elle pressait doucement et amicalement une épaule de Clara, tentant sans doute par là aussi de lui assurer son soutien. Encore une fois, des minutes comme des heures auraient pu passer sans que la malheureuse jeune fille pût faire la différence, ayant une fois de plus perdu la notion du temps. Encore une fois, ses jambes se dérobèrent. Cette fois-ci, au lieu de la soutenir tout simplement jusqu'à un banc – d'autant qu'il n'était maintenant plus tout à côté – Matias la souleva. Et une fois la jeune fille déposée sur le bois, il lui demanda :

« Tu veux un peu d'eau ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Tout en lui parlant d'une voix douce, il avait dégagé le front de la jeune fille, repoussant les cheveux qui s'y trouvaient, dissimulant son visage et surtout ses yeux au regard d'autrui.

« Non, je n'ai besoin de rien merci. Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est rien » répondit la jeune fille d'une voix basse et blanche, qui n'aurait trompé personne. Non, elle n'allait pas bien et non elle n'était pas convaincante. Fort manifestement, elle était en état de choc. Comme pour démentir sa réponse et confirmer l'impression de ses amis, un long frisson la parcourut alors de part en part. Le jeune homme retira donc sa veste pour la passer autour de ses épaules, afin qu'elle eût plus chaud.

« Mais bien sûr. Et tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes » releva avec ironie, mais doucement Marisol. C'était là sa manière à elle de signaler les incohérences du comportement de son amie.

Des instants suivants, Clara ne devait en garder que peu de souvenirs. La cérémonie s'était entre-temps terminée et on l'aidait donc à se relever, à marcher jusqu'à la voiture et à s'y asseoir. On la tenait dans les bras, par la main. Sans doute ce « on » était il composé de Matias, Marisol et Adrián, mais tout cela, Clara le percevait dans une sorte de brouillard, comme dans un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar. Tout ce qui se passait lui semblait dépourvu de la moindre réalité, de la moindre matérialité. Tout ne semblait être qu'ombres mouvantes ou fantômes.

Si dans la voiture, elle s'était de nouveau assez reprise pour donner l'illusion qu'elle allait aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait faire en pareilles circonstances, Matias l'aida cependant à descendre. Car effectivement, ses amis étaient venus jusque chez elle au lieu de rentrer chez eux directement. C'est qu'ils voulaient rester aussi longtemps que possible à ses côtés. Et, de toute manière, les amis proches, la famille étaient conviés à passer le reste de la journée dans la grande demeure des Massini.

Une fois à l'intérieur, se doutant qu'elle n'avait pas dû avaler grand-chose ce matin-là, les amis de Clara la forcèrent à manger un peu. Elle acheva ainsi de reprendre ses esprits et le contrôle de la situation. La jeune fille accepta, voulant ainsi rassurer ses proches. Mais, c'était sans cœur et sans conviction. Elle devait se forcer pour ce faire.

Bientôt, elle s'excusa avant de laisser là tous ses proches, amis et famille, pour s'isoler dans sa chambre et y écrire dans son journal. On remarquait particulièrement ce jour-là, son écriture se démarquant. Elle était tremblotante, mal-assurée. D'autre part, lorsqu'on lisait, on se trouvait face à un discours décousu, aussi décousu que l'étaient ses idées à cet instant précis. Un discours sans queue ni tête, dans un beau désordre, donnant l'impression que Clara ne pouvait ordonner ses idées, même sur papier. Jusqu'à la syntaxe était atteinte, coupée, hachée, décousue. Son discours tenait du délire, la cohérence n'étant pas de mise. Ce que devait justifier, expliquer la suite des événements.

***

« Aparicio, le 1er novembre 1857

Hier, j'ai rien écrit ici. Rien. Pas pu. Mama1… Non ! Ne pars pas ! Reviens ! J'ai… on a besoin de toi ! Ne nous laisse pas ! Pourquoi ? Injustice. C'est le mot. Le sol s'est dérobé sous moi. J'ai cru que le monde s'effondrait… Qu'il allait peut-être même m'engloutir. Le directeur m'a fait rentrer. Pour que je sois là aujourd'hui. Pourquoi … Pourquoi ? Maman… Tu me manques déjà tant…

Aujourd'hui justement… Du noir, tant de noir… La Recoleta… Des tombes et des tombes… Du monde, beaucoup de monde, trop de monde. Une cérémonie à n'en plus finir. Les aiguilles qui refusaient de tourner… Le temps… Arrêté ? Pendant un instant, plus de voix. Elle s'est dérobée quand j'ai dû parler. Marisol, Matias, étaient présents. Merci. Mais, pas de pitié. Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! Maman ! Je ne veux pas… je ne peux pas te dire adieu. Surtout pas un ultime. Tes bras, Matias. Je voudrais m'y réfugier pour toujours. Et tout oublier. Papa. Je dois être forte. Pour toi. C'est à moi de te soutenir maintenant… Du brouillard… Comme tout à l'heure… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout tourne… Solitude amie. Que ne puis-je rester en ta compagnie ? »

***

Oui, tout tournait. D'autant que Clara était prise du énième malaise de la journée. Mais, elle tenta de l'ignorer. Consciente malgré son profond chagrin que s'isoler était impoli, la jeune argentine alla rejoindre les invités et ses amis. Elle discuta un peu avec eux, mais les laissa surtout parler. Elle était soudain si lasse. Et puis, elle n'avait pas envie de parler ! Elle voulait être seule avec elle-même et sans doute s'enfermer au passage dans sa douleur.

Les invités commençaient à partir. Et Clara se devait à chaque fois de prendre congé. La politesse ! Elle devait s'y tenir. Sous peine de… Elle ne savait même pas. Et peut importait. C'était comme ça, point. Et tout d'un coup, outre le brouillard, le tournis et la lassitude, un fort mal de tête se fit sentir. On aurait dit qu'on lui donnait des coups de marteau… Ou qu'on enserrait sa tête dans un étau. Du moins était-ce là son impression. De violents frissons les accompagnaient. Elle se releva alors, dans l'intention d'aller se reposer. Elle s'adressa alors en ces mots à ceux qui l'entouraient – dont ses deux amis sorciers – sans parvenir jusqu'à la fin de sa phrase :

« Excusez-moi. Je vais… me retirer… dans ma chambre. Je suis… » Puis, plus rien. Silence radio. Le néant. La jeune argentine avait perdu conscience. Son ami Matias voyant cela l'avait rattrapée. Mais, ce fut Adrián, son père qui la porta dans son lit. Il put alors constater qu'elle était brûlante de fièvre. Tandis qu'un valet partait quérir un médecin, suivant les ordres du maître de maison, il passait un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage de sa fille. C'est ainsi, et la main dans celle de Matias – car le jeune homme escorté de Marisol était monté – que Clara reprit ses esprits. Repris ses esprits, vraiment ? Certes, elle était de nouveau consciente, mais sous l'effet de la forte fièvre, délirait, appelant sa mère, semblant soudain avoir oublié qu'Isabel ne pourrait plus répondre. Et le médecin tardait à arriver… Du moins, aux yeux des personnes présentes dans la chambre.

1 C'est le mot espagnol pour : maman


End file.
